


THE MOST WONDERFUL SOUND IN THE UNIVERSE

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS: Between Star Wars: A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Leia hears something.





	THE MOST WONDERFUL SOUND IN THE UNIVERSE

 

I didn’t notice it as first -  
There was so much confusion and roar of battle. 

When things got quiet and calmer, I began to hear  
that faint sound, but didn’t give it much thought.

As time passed, the sound became clearer, steady…  
not a thrumming or a constant drone , but soft, rhythmic  
..not disconcerting at all. I’d never heard that sound  
before.

The sound drew closer and I came to enjoy and depend  
on it consistency…

Little did I know that the sound would become so  
important to me…

One day, I identified that sound and came to believe  
….no… to know that it was the most wonderful sound  
in the Universe….

It was the heartbeat of Han Solo.


End file.
